Hermione in her Element
by OH IMAGENTIVE AND CREATIVE ONE
Summary: Hermione is coming to the end of her years at Hogwarts, and is battling with the decisions of her future, will she become a author, auror, work for the ministry? fall into middle earth... Rated M just to be safe.


Disclaimer - I write purely for entertainment purposes, and do not claim to own Harry Potter Nor LOTR.

And a Big, big, big, big, big thank you to my Beta. A devoted Harry Potter FanFic writer.

Any way on with the Show!

Once a long, long, time ago, so the legend goes, the high and low were mealy one whole bottomless pit. There was nothing around, nothing existed. Time forever stood still. Nothing had a name, and there was nothing to be named. It was not to last, for soon the world would change. Sky was born, clouds that could change from grey, to white, to nearly blue. Then Ground, green, uneven and rough.

Trees began to form of different sizes and shapes and animals started to roam the planet, one that would be known to the world as Middle Earth. By the twentieth day the world was bright and warm, the oceans and rivers were full of remarkable creatures as were the lands that surrounded the water, and yet, even with all of his success, Zeus felt there was something missing. He felt a sense of loneliness, so he decided to create something in his image. Thus, man was created. These creatures walked on four legs and thought with two heads. He made a kingdom full of these creatures to be known as man and soon every creature, animal and man, were the same, with four legs and two heads.

Zeus soon realised his world was still not enough, so he decided to create a new one. First he needed to destroy man; therefore, he threw down thunderbolts to destroy them. He was surprised by the result. Instead of eradicating man, he split each individual in half, the other half becoming something similar to man and yet different. Zeus would later call this creature woman. As a result, both creatures had one head and two legs. This, in turn, left both of them a need to be reunited since they shared the same soul.

Zeus watched man and woman for a long time as the two half's, Zeus started calling them 'Soul Mates', met and became infatuated with each other. Soon they started growing and teaching children of their own. Zeus decided he wanted the same, the notion of love, and he soon began having his own children. They grew older and quickly began gaining world interests of their own. Zeus gave them each a title: The God of War, The God of Love and The God of Death.

Giving over total control to his young apprentices helped to create a balanced world and allowed him to watch over his creation as it grew. There was only one more job left to do, create four keepers of the elements. Zeus' beloved, who became almost as powerful as Zeus himself, wanted all four to be women. He had other ideas. Zeus ignored and dismissed her proposal, which infuriated her, causing many disputes and arguments. Eventually, to save his relationship, he gave in, thus, created the four elements, Fire, Earth, Wind and Water. Four girls were gifted, from the people to Zeus and they watched as he bestowed the power of the elements onto these children. Fire was gifted to Amabel, Earth, to Anora, Wind, to Nima and finally, Water, to Ondine. Each element was believed to be able to change into a creature, unique and specifically designed for that element and it was said that the only way these children could die was if they destroyed themselves. Their purpose in life, to watch over the world.

BANG!

Hermione jumped, startled, and looked over at the desk in front of her. She saw her red headed friend and watched as the History of Magic's Professor told Ron to "pay attention". She glanced to the desk opposite her and shared a 'typical look' with Harry.

As a rule, Hermione usually enjoyed her lessons but she felt on edge today. After the lesson finished, Hermione walked out with her two best friends, Harry and Ron, and wandered down the corridor.

"Honestly Ron, no wonder you have poor grades."

"It's not my fault, it's just so boring." Ron replied and then turned his attention to Harry.

Hermione, use to her friends behaviour, remand silent whilst Harry and Ron, as per usual, started chatting about Quidditch until they arrived at the common room. Entering and wishing the pair a good night, Hermione headed upstairs to the girls dorm room, leaving the boys in the common room. As she went to sit on her bed, she noticed there was only one other girl around. One which happened to be her best friend and Ron's little sister, Ginny, her Weasley red hair hanging softly over her face.

Hermione walked over to Ginny, sat on the end of her bed and watched her fold some clothes.

"Hi Gin, where is everyone?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, Lav was just here, but she left a little while ago. I think she's coming back soon."

As if waiting for her name to be mentioned, Lavender Brown walked in at that moment. "Hello Hermione, Ginny."

Both girls looked at the long Golden haired girl and simultaneously simply said "hi."

Ginny and Lavender quickly started talking about an incident from earlier today, in one of their classes. As Hermione was a year older than they were, she didn't know the incident in question so she left the bed and began preparing for tomorrow morning.

By eleven o'clock everyone was asleep, except Hermione. She couldn't seem to fall asleep and decided, instead, to sit up and read. She was known throughout Hogwarts as a book worm so no one would have been surprised to see a large stack of books beside her bed.

Tonight, she was having problems concentrating. Her mind was unfocused and her eyes continued to wander off the page. Eventually giving in, she put the book down to gaze out of the window. She soon became lost in her thoughts where they quickly turned towards her last class.

Hermione thought about the story, how people were split into two and forever searching for their other half. They could, quite possibly, be doomed to wander around forever, settling for second best and never filling that missing piece inside themselves. What an awful thing to happen. She thought. Hermione's mind turned to the elements, the ones that were tasked to watch over the world. What would happen if one of them gave up? If it became too much pressure? What would happen to the world that relied on these watchers?

Stop thinking nonsense. Hermione scolded herself. It's just a story.

Running. Running through a forest, an older man with an aged brown staff and a tall, grey, pointy hat, with a matching cloak. He was running.

No.

Now he's riding on the back of a stallion. He's in a hurry, racing away from something! They're after him, chasing him. They're going to kill him!

Big,dark Grey, wolf-like creatures with Snapping Jaws, and monsters with scars covering their pale blue faces. They're speaking, talking in a different language. They're after him! They're after him!

"Hermione, Hermione wake up"

Hermione woke suddenly, sitting up straight in bed. Her head was dizzy, as if she had had one too many Butterbeers.

"Ginny?" Hermione mumbled. "Oh Ginny, it was horrible! They were after him"

"Who?"

Hermione leant up against the headboard and tried to recall her dream.

"I don't know."

"It was just a dream, Hermione." Ginny smoothed her hand over Hermione's hair as she yawned, trying to stop from falling back to sleep herself."It was just a bad dream."

"A dream? Oh, yes, it must have been." She looked at her best friend and shot her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I woke you Gin, go back to sleep. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course. Go on, don't you have an exam tomorrow? You should really be resting." She muttered as picked up her glass to take a sip of water.

"Mkay" was all the response she received before Ginny was asleep on Hermione's bed.

Hermione couldn't help but quietly giggle at Ginny. They have been best friends from the moment they met. Hermione didn't know what she would do without Ginny, or Harry, or Ron for that matter.

Hermione's thoughts turned back to her dream but they didn't keep her awake any longer. After only Five minutes, she curled up next to her best friend and drifted off to sleep but not before whispering...

"Just a Dream"


End file.
